Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku (京楽 次郎 総蔵佐 春水, Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsuke Shunsui) ist der ehemalige Kommandant der 8. Kompanie der Gotei 13 und wurde nach dem Tot des vorherigen General-Kommandanten der Gotei 13 und Kommandanten deren 1. Kompanie Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, zu dessen Nachfolger sowohl als neuer Kommandant der 1. Kompanie als auch als neuer General-Kommandant der Gotei 13. Seine Vizekommandanten sind Nanao Ise und Genshirou Okikiba. Aussehen Shunsui ist ein großer Shinigami, mit grauen Augen und welligem braunen Haar (Obwohl er in den Rückspännen seiner Jugend mit kurzen und glatten Haaren gezeigt wird). Er trägt es in einem langen Pferdeschwanz, bei dem links eine Strähne heraushängt. Außerdem trägt er einen Strohhut (genannt Sakkat) und einen rosafarbenen geblümten Frauen-Kimono über seinem Kapitäns-Haori. Er hat einen dünnen Eintagebart. Obwohl sein Kimono und sein Obi (Gürtel) sehr billig sind, ist seine Haarspange von sehr hohem Wert. Wie Ikkaku Madarame, trägt er keine Tabi in seinen Sandalen. Nach dem Zeitsprung trägt er einen etwas längeren Dreitagebart. Nach dem Angriff vom Wandenreich besitzt Shunsui eine Augenklappe und scheint seinen Strohhut auch nicht mehr zu tragen. Persönlichkeit Shunsui Kyōraku ist ein zurückhaltender Mann mit einer auffälligen Persönlichkeit, die man sehr gut an seinem Kleidungsstil und seiner Haltung erkennt. Selten wird er ohne ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen. In seiner Freizeit sieht man ihn oft Sake trinken oder schlafen. Er mag gedämpfte Bohnen mit Sake, aber hasst pulverisierten grünen Tee. Zu anderen Zeiten liebt er es, Frauen zu jagen, vor allem seinen Leutnant Nanao Ise, die er „Nanao-chan“ nennt. Nanao reagiert oft, indem sie ihn, mit was auch immer sie gerade hält, schlägt. Er nannte auch Lisa Yadōmaru so (Lisa-chan), als sie sein Leutnant war, was zeigt, dass seine Untergebenen zu nerven, ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit ist. Shunsui tendiert zu einem familiäreren Gesprächsstil als die meisten anderen Charaktere. Generell nennt er seine Mit-Hauptmänner und Shinigami bei ihren Vornamen, gefolgt von einer Höflichkeitsform (z.B. Ichigo-kun). Shunsui ist ein friedliebender Mann, der immer versucht einen Kampf zu umgehen, obwohl er seine Gegner nicht beleidigen will, indem er sich weigert zu kämpfen. Der etwas exzentrische Shunsui scheint es zu mögen, Eindruck auf seine Gegner zu machen. Außerdem hasst er es, unschuldigen das Leben zu nehmen, was man sieht, als er Nanao davon abhält Yasutora Sado zu töten. Obwohl Shunsui lieber einen Bogen um Kämpfe macht, besteht er darauf, wenn die Situation auswegslos ist, was er in seinem Kampf mit Coyote Starrk zeigt. Als Starrk vorschlug, nur so zu tun, als ob sie kämpften, meinte Shunsui, dass dies zu dieser Zeit nicht möglich sei, obwohl er es normalerweise genauso machen würde. Außerdem ist Shunsui einer der stärksten Kämpfer der Soul Society und behält immer ein gewisses Level an Stolz und Integrität, wenn er sich in einen Kampf begibt, genauso wie sein bester Freund Jūshirō Ukitake. Er weigert sich mit oder auch nur in der Gegenwart eines Kindes zu kämpfen. Er behält immer Respekt für seine Feinde, ist höflich bei Kampfsituationen und zieht es vor, Mann gegen Mann zu kämpfen. Trotz seines Titels als einer der stärksten und ältesten Hauptmänner, behält Shunsui immer ein bisschen Demut und ist nicht eingebildet aufgrund seiner Kraft. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Coyote Starrk Espada Nr. 1 ist, kommentierte er den Kampf mit „Das wird nicht einfach sein“, aber er erkennt an, dass Tōshirō Hitsugaya das Potential hat ihn zu übertreffen, wenn man ihm genug Zeit gäbe. Shunsui zeigte eine große Abneigung gegen Kämpfe und meinte zu Love Aikawa: „Egal, ob du jemand etwas schuldest oder jemand dir, sobald du einen Kampf startest, bist du auf dem falschen Weg.“ Vergangenheit Ausbildung left|thumb|Shunsui zu seiner Ausbildungszeit Shunsui Kyōraku ist der zweite Sohn der sehr geachteten, hochrangigen Kyōraku-Familie, die eine traditionsreiche Linie von Kampfsport-Künstlern hervorbrachte. Trotz seiner Abstammung von einer solch edlen und alten Familie, trainierte und lernte er nur ungern und führte ein unstetes Leben, auch wenn sein Lehrmeister, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, ihm sagte, dass er für sein Alter sehr weise war. Deswegen wurde er gegen seinen Willen an die Shinigamiakademie geschickt. Dort lernte er Jūshirō Ukitake kennen, der später sein bester Freund und Mit-Hauptmann wurde. Er und Jushiro waren mit Retsu Unohana die ersten Shinigami, die durch die von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai gegründete Akademie zu Hauptmännern wurden. Weiterhin wurde er persönlich von Yamamoto trainiert. Shunsui, Jūshirō, Retsu und Yamamoto selbst sind die ältesten Hauptmänner der Gotei 13, sie sind inzwischen schon um die 310 Jahre in ihrem Amt. Zudem ist Shunsui der einzige, der auf Höflichkeitformen verzichtet, wenn er mit Yamamoto spricht, er nennt ihn Opa Yama (Yama-jī). Shunsui ist mit Jūshirō sehr gut befreundet und arbeitet oft mit ihm zusammen. Turn back the Pendulum Arc right|thumb|Shunsui vor 100 Jahren mit Lisa als Vize Vor 110 Jahren zeigte Shunsui Kyōraku eine einzigartige Beziehung mit seinem Leutnant Lisa Yadōmaru, die im Gegensatz zu Shunsuis derzeitigem Leutnant Nanao Ise viel offener und "perverser" war, ähnlich wie seine eigene Persönlichkeit. Aber er findet, dass seine Position erfordert, dass er der „Erwachsene“ sein soll in dieser Situation. Außerdem ist er derjenige der in der Gegenwart des neugierigen Leutnants Sōsuke Aizen beiläufig erwähnte, dass die frühere Kommandantin der 12. Kompanie zur Kompanie 0 (Königliche Garde) befördert wurde. Er wird kurz bei der Hauptmännerversammlung gezeigt, bei der Kisuke Urahara als neuer Hauptmann der 12. Kompanie vorgestellt wird. Neun Jahre später wird er bei einem Notfalltreffen der Hauptmänner gezeigt, als er von Yamamoto aufgefordert wird die Seireitei zu beschützen, während ein Suchteam nach dem verschwundenen Hauptmann der 9. Kompanie und dem Leutnant suchen wird. Als Yamamoto entscheidet, den Hauptmann Tessai Tsukabishi und Leutnant Hachigen Ushōda der Kidōshū auszusenden, schlägt Shunsui vor anstatt des Hauptmannes seinen Leutnant Lisa zu schicken. Nach dem Treffen, beruhigt er Kisuke Urahara, der seinen Leutnant Hiyori Sarugaki kurz zuvor aus- schickte, um der 9. Kompanie zu helfen. Shunsui meint, dass Hiyori stark sei, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark wie Lisa. Während eines Nachtspazierganges trifft er ein paar Truppenangehörige und bemerkt, dass Leutnant Aizen auch einen Nachtspaziergang macht. Ein bisschen später in seinen Barracken, trifft er auf eine sehr junge Nanao Ise, die gekommen war, um Shunsuis Leutnant Lisa Yadōmaru zu sehen. Er erinnert sich, dass Nanao an jedem ersten Tag des Monats zu ihr kommt, damit Lisa ihr vorliest. Nanao bestätigt dies und erfährt, dass Lisa auf einer Mission ist, aber bald zurück sein sollte. Handlung Soul Society Arc left|thumb|Shunsui trifft auf Chad Shunsui taucht zuerst in einem Treffen der Hauptmänner auf, allerdings sagt er das gesamte Treffen über nichts, sondern steht teilnahmslos zwischen seinen Mit-Hauptmännern. Shunsui Kyōraku ist einer der ersten Hauptmänner, der auf einen „Ryoka“ stößt. Er trifft Chad in seinen Barracken, wo er von der zweiten Etage eines Hauses springt und vor Chad landet, während Nanao Blütenblätter in den Wind wirft. Dann steht er auf, um Chad seinen Namen zu sagen. Nach seinem auffäligen Auftritt, setz sich Shunsui auf den Boden und erklärt Chad, dass er es hasst, zu kämpfen, und lädt ihn auf eine Schale Sake ein, aber Chad muss leider ablehnen, weil Minderjährige keinen Sake trinken dürfen und Shunsui erkennt, dass das tatsächlich ein Problem ist. Chad fragt höflich, ob Shunsui aus dem Weg gehen könnte und ihn vorbeilassen würde, da er es eilig habe und es auch vorziehen würde, nicht zu kämpfen. Shunsui verneint und Chad muss feststellen, dass Shunsui trotz seines Humors und Abneigung gegen Kämpfe kein leichter Gegner ist. Er lenkte Chads ersten Auftritt nur mit einer Hand ab und wich allen seinen nächsten aus. Um Yasutora aufzuhalten, fragt Shunsui ihn, warum er in der Soul Society sei und Chad meint, dass er da sei um Rukia zu retten. Shunsui stellt fest, dass Chads und Rukias Freundschaft nicht so fest sein sollte, um sein Leben für den jeweils anderen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Chad meint, dass er nur da sei, weil Ichigo Rukia retten will und Shunsui denkt, dass es eine Beleidigung wäre, Chad weiterhin zu bitten, nach Hause zu gehen und beschließt ihn zu verwunden. Zu Chad sagt er, dass er vorhat, ihn zu töten und zieht seine zwei Katana. Als Chad ihn angreift, weicht Shunsui aus und verletzt ihn, so dass er nicht mehr weiterkämpfen kann und ohnmächtig wird. Zu dieser Zeit, trifft die Nachricht von Hauptmann Aizens Tod ein und Nanao kommt, um Shunsui zu informieren. Sie bemerkt, dass Chad nicht tot ist und bittet Shunsui darum, ihm den finalen Schlag versetzen zu dürfen, aber dieser hält sie davon ab und sagt, dass wenn wirklich einer der Ryoka Aizen getötet habe, Chad dann vielleicht etwas wissen würde und lässt sie einen Trupp der 4. Kompanie anfordern, der Chad heilen und ihn dann einsperren soll. right|thumb|Shunsui & [[Jūshirō halten Rukias Exekution auf]] Später, genau vor Rukias Exekution, sieht man Shunsui auf einem Hausdach liegen und dabei auf einem Grashalm kauen. Eine wütende Nanao kommt hoch und sagt, dass wenn er wirklich helfen wolle, er sich langsam beeilen müsse. Shunsui macht zuerst einen Scherz und wird dann plötzlich ernst und fragt sie, was er tun soll. Sie antwortet, dass, egal was sie sagen würde, er eh nur tun würde, was er wolle. Shunsui seufzt und sagt, dass es dann mal wieder er wäre, der Ärger mit Yama-jii (Yamamoto) bekäme. Nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki bei der Exekution das Sōkyoku gestoppt hat, kommt Jūshirō mit einem Schild der Shihōin-Familie und zerstört gemeinsam mit Shunsui das Sōkyoku und schaut Ichigo erstaunt zu, wie er den Sōkyokustand zerstört. Dann bricht Chaos aus: Ichigo wirft Rukia zu Renji Abarai, der aufgetaucht war, um ebenfalls Rukia zu retten. Renji flüchtet mit Rukia und Ichigo hält die Leutnants der 1., 2. Und 4. Kompanie auf, ihm zu folgen. Dann beginnt er einen Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki, dem Hauptmann der 6. Kompanie. Kiyone Kotetsu, die kleine Schwester des Leutnants der 4. Kompanie und 3. Sitz der 13. Kompanie unter Jūshirō, rennt vor, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen und Sentarō Kotsubaki, ebenfalls 3. Sitz von Jūshirō, rennt ihr hinterher, wird aber von Soifon, der Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie, gestoppt. Jūshirō will Soifon stoppen, wird aber von Yamamoto gestoppt, der ihm und Shunsui erklärt, dass sie die eigentlichen beiden Straftäter für ihn seien. Shunsui beweist sein Eischätzungsvermögen, schnappt sich Jūshirō und verschwindet dicht gefolgt von Nanao mit Shunpo. Jūshirō bittet Shunsui ihn loszulassen, damit er seinen Untergebenen helfen kann, aber Shunsui meint, dass sie nicht am Sōkyokuhügel mit Yamamoto kämpfen könnten, weil sie dann alle anderen verletzen würden und sagt, dass schon jemand zu Hilfe kommen würde. left|thumb|Meister gegen Schüler An einem abgeschiedenen Ort weit weg vom Geschehen, treffen sie auf Yamamoto, der dort bereits auf sie gewartet hat. Der wütende General lässt all seinen spirituellen Druck frei und Nanao erstickt fast an dem Druck, also bricht Shunsui ihren Augenkontakt und bringt Nanao mit Shunpo zu einem sicheren Ort weit weg und kehrt zurück zu den Komplimenten von Yamamoto. Nach einer Diskussion mit dem General-Kommandanten zieht dieser sein Katana und zeigt sein eindrucksvolles Shikai. Danach fordert er Jūshirō und Shunsui auf, mit ihm zu kämpfen und beide ziehen ihre Katana und zeigen jeweils ihre Shikai. Während des Kampfes erreicht sie die Nachricht vom Leutnant der 4. Kompanie, dass Kommandant Aizen ein Verräter sei und sie mit seinem Tod alle getäuscht habe. Er habe im Seijoto Kyorin (Wohnbezirk der Angehörigen der Zentrale 46) seinen früheren Leutnant Momo Hinamori schwer verletzt und danach Kommandant Hitsugaya verwundet. Dann sei er zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru, dem Hauptmann der 3. Kompanie zum Sōkyokuhügel aufgebrochen. Die drei Hauptmänner brechen auf und bekommen hautnah die Flucht von Sōsuke Aizen und seinen zwei Kumpanen Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen mit. Bounto Arc (Filler) Shunsui Kyōraku und Jūshirō Ukitake sind die einzigen Kommandanten, außer der 12. Kompanie, die sich dafür interessieren, mehr Details über die Geschichte der Bountos und Ran'Tao herauszufinden. Man sieht ihn, als er sich in das Büro des Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, schleicht und versucht, Informationen über die Bountos zu finden und später, als er Yamamoto sagt, dass Jūshirō zu krank ist, um an dem Treffen der Hauptmänner teilzunehmen. In Wirklichkeit ist dieser allerdings in der Bibliothek, um dort nach Informationen zu suchen. Shunsui hatte ihm versprochen zu helfen, bevor er sah, wie viele Bücher es zu durchsuchen gilt. Aber dass er trotz seiner Faulheit und wider seiner Natur Jūshirō hilft, zeigt, dass er ein guter Freund ist. Später ist Shunsui bei einem der Captaintreffen zu sehen, wo Soifn von Yamamoto zu der aktuellen Situation befragt wird. Als ein Streit zwischen Mayuri Kurotsuchi und Tōshirō Hitsugaya, dem Hauptmann der 10. Kompanie, ausbricht, bei dem es darum geht, dass Tōshirō angeblich an allem Schuld sei, verteidigt er Tōshirō und bemerkt, dass das Problem, dass die Bountos in Soul Society eindringen konnten, durch die 12. Kompanie verursacht wurde. Der neue Captain Shūsuke Amagai (Filler) right|thumb|Shunsui und Amagai trinken einen Man sieht Shunsui das erste Mal bei der Vorstellungsfeier des neuen Kommandanten der 3. Kompanie, Shūsuke Amagai. Komamura Sajin, der Hauptmann der 7. Kompanie, fragt Shunsui, ob er denke, dass Shūsuke Amagai ein guter Captain sei und Shunsui antwortet, dass das im Prinzip egal sei. Hauptsache, sie hätten jetzt eine freie Stelle weniger und Soifon meint, dass er sich werde beweisen müssen. Kurze Zeit später trifft Shunsui persönlich auf Shūsuke Amagai und lädt ihn und Jūshirō Ukitake auf einen Drink in seinen Barracken ein, wo er und Jūshirō schnell bemerken, dass Amagai allein bei dem Geruch von Sake betrunken wird. left|thumb|Shunsui & Co. werden über Amagais wahre Motive infomiert Shunsui und Jūshirō werden auch gezeigt, wie sie darüber diskutieren, dass Ichigo immer Ärger umgibt und man kann sehen, dass Jūshirō nicht gerade begeistert über die Adelsfamilien Soul Societys ist. Nachdem bewiesen wurde, dass die Kasumiōjifamilie etwas im Schilde führt, stürmen er und Jūshirō das Haus der Adelsfamilie und zerstören die Experimente der Familie, die sogenannten Bakkōtō. Später diskutieren er und ein paar weitere Kommandanten das Geschehen und erfahren, dass Amagai der wirkliche Verräter ist und vorhat Yamamoto umzubringen. Zanpakutō Arc (Filler) right|thumb|Shunsui & Jushiro beraten sich in den Barracken der 4. Kompanie Die materialisierte Form seines, Jūshirōs und Retsu Unohanas Zanpakutō ist anfangs zu sehen, als sie in die Barracken der 1. Kompanie eindringen. Er und alle anderen Kommandanten der Gotei 13, außer Kenpachi Zaraki und seinem Leutnant, erscheinen am Sōkyokuhügel, als sie dorthin beordert werden. Dort werden sie mit einem verletzten Chōjirō Sasakibe konfrontiert und ein unbekanntes Wesen erscheint und sagt, dass der General-Kommandant nicht erscheinen kann. Der Unbekannte entpuppt sich als Muramasa und als Shunsui fragt, wo Yamamoto sei, meint Muramasa, dass er von Minazuki, Sogyo no Kotowari und Katen Kyōkotsu gefangen genommen wurde. Shunsui, Jūshirō und Retsu werden später in den Barracken der 4. Kompanie gezeigt, welche sie zu der Zeit als Hauptquartier der Shinigami nutzen, wo sie die Attacken der materialisierten Zanpakutō auf ihre Mit-Shinigamis verfolgen. Er und Jūshirō diskutieren über die Ereignisse und über den Aufenthaltsort Byakuyas, der verschwunden ist. Sie sind schockiert, als Retsu Unohana feststellt, dass die Zanpakutō vollkommen ihre Meister verlassen haben und dass sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Zanpakutō von der Kontrolle Muramasas loseisen müssen oder es würde die Gotei 13 teuer zu stehen kommen. Als ein großer Kampf zwischen den Zanpakutō und ihren Meistern in den Barracken der 6. Kompanie ausbricht, kommen Retsu, Jūshirō und er erst am Ende des Kampfes. Fast zeitgleich mit Yoruichi Shihōin, dem früheren Captain der 2. Kompanie, die Neuigkeiten über den Aufenthaltsort Yamamotos hat. Shunsui entscheidet sich mit Jūshirō, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi und Ichigo zu gehen, die in das Hauptquartier der Zanpakutō eindringen wollen, um Yamamoto zu retten. Die Gruppe findet eine Höhle, aus der man das Reiatsu des General-Kommandanten spürt. Sie teilen sich auf und Shunsui begleitet Jūshirō in eine hintere Ecke der riesigen Höhle, wo sie zuerst auf Katen Kyōkotsu treffen. Sogyo no Kotowari tauchen Sekunden später auf. left|thumb|Kampf gegen das eigene [[Zanpakuto]] Schon kurz nach Beginn des Kampfes, kann Shunsui schon wieder sein Shikai nutzen, allerdings stellt er fest, dass sein Zanpakutō gar nicht vorhat, ihn umzubringen, sie kämpfen nicht einmal richtig, schließlich war der Auftrag, Zeit zu schinden. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Muramasa Ichigos Kraft benutzen will, bricht er den Kampf ab und rennt los um Ichigo davon abzuhalten, seine ultimative Attacke einzusetzen. Er, Yoruichi und Jūshirō kommen allerdings zu spät und bekommen mit, wie Muramasa Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō dazu benutzt, Yamamotos Barriere zu durchbrechen. Muramasa erklärt, dass die Barriere um Yamamoto eigentlich dessen Werk war, um Muramasa davon abzuhalten Ryujin Jakka freizulassen. Also begann dieser die Rebellion der Zanpakutō, damit sein eigentlicher Plan im Chaos unterging und suchte nach jemandem, dessen Stärke groß genug war, um Yamamotos Barriere zu durchbrechen. Schließlich dringt Muramasa in dessen innere Welt ein und befreit das stärkste Zanpakutō überhaupt. Dann verlässt er Soul Society, um den nächsten Teil seines Plans einzuleiten. Nachdem Yamamoto sein Zanpakutō wieder unter seine Kontrolle brachte und Ichigo Muramasa besiegte, normalisierten sich die Zustände wieder. Jedoch blieben die Zanpakutōgeister eine Zeit noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, waren aber nun von Muramasas Kontrolle befreit, weshalb sie wieder bei ihrem jeweiligen Meister lebten. Fake Karakura Town left|thumb|Die Kommandanten treffen ein Nachdem Ichigo, Uryū Ishida, Chad, sowie einige Kommadanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13, die der ersten Gruppe als Unterstützung geschickt wurden, von Aizen in Hueco Mundo gefangen worden waren und dieser mit einem Teil seiner Arrancararmee nach Karakura Town ausrückte, werden sie dort schon von den restlichen Kommandanten und Vizekommadanten der Gotei 13 erwartet, die sich dort für eine finale Schlacht gegen Aizen versammelt haben. Auf Anorndung von Yamamoto wurde das echte Karakura Town einige Zeit vorher mittels einer Technik von Kisuke Urahara mit einer leeren Kopie ausgetauscht und nach Soul Society befördert, sodass alle Beteiligten mit voller Kraft kämpfen können, ohne an die Folgen für die Stadt und die dort lebenden Menschen denken zu müssen. Nachdem Aizen, Tōsen und Gin in einer Feuerbarriere von Yamamoto eingesperrt wurden erschienen die Top Espada um sich mit den Shinigamis zu messen. right|thumb|Starrk gegen Shunsui Shunsui trifft dabei auf Coyote Starrk. Dieser schlägt ihm vor, den Kampf einfach sein zu lassen und abwarten bis die anderen fertig seien. Shunsui hätte nichts lieber als das gemacht, jedoch muss er seinem Gegner mitteilen, dass sie dieses Mal wohl wirklich kämpfen müssten. Beide scheinen gleich stark und müssen, auch wenn es sie beide nervt, mit voller Kraft kämpfen, um einen thumb|left|Shunsui macht ernstVorteil zu erhaschen. Starrk hätte gerne das Bankai von Shunsui gesehen, doch dieser will es lieber verbergen. Starrk versucht, Shunsui dazu zu zwingen, sein Bankai einzusetzen, indem er seine Resurrección freisetzt. Shunsui aktiviert kurz darauf sein Shikai, doch ist er von Coyotes neuen Fähigkeiten überrascht und in die Enge gedrängt, weshalb er wirklich kurz davor steht, sein Bankai einzusetzen. Jedoch erhält er kurz Hilfe von Jūshirō, der nicht will, dass Shunsui sein Bankai benutzt, da zu viele Leute um sie herum seien. Doch nachdem Jūshirō von Wonderweiss Margela schwer verletzt wird, nutzt Starrk die Gelegenheit, Shunsui ein starkes Cero zu verpassen, womit dieser zu Boden geht. thumb|left|Shunsui mischt wieder mit Kurz darauf tauchen die Vizards auf, um wieder für Chancengleichheit zu sorgen. Lisa geht zu ihrem ehemaligen Kommandanten, der immer noch am Boden liegt und tritt diesen, damit er aufhört, sich totzustellen. Shunsui kommentiert dies nur damit, dass er froh ist, zu sehen, dass Lisa noch lebt. Die nun dazu gekommenen Rose und Love übernehmen dann Shunsui's Kampf. Doch als auch diese kurz davor stehen, zu verlieren greift Shunsui Starrk aus dem Hinterhalt an und setzte die wahre Kraft seines Shikais gegen Starrk ein, womit er ihn besiegt. thumb|Kampf gegen Aizen Nachdem alle Espada besiegt sind, wird Aizen das Hauptziel. Nachdem dann auch noch Ichigo auftaucht, beschließen die übrigen kämpffähigen Shingami und Vizards, Aizen anzugreifen bis Ichigo eine Chance sieht, diesen aus dem Hinterhalt zu verwunden. Shunsui, Shinji, Soifon und Tōshirō versuchen einen Teamangriff gegen ihren Gegner, doch haben sie keine Chance, da sie bereits unter dessen Hypnose stehen und so besiegt werden, ohne es zu merken. Sie überleben den Angriff, da Aizen will, dass sie hilflos zusehen müssen, wie er Soul Society zerstört und sich zu einem Gott erhebt. Nach dem Sieg Ichigos über Aizen sieht man dann, wie Yamamoto Shunsui, Byakuya und Kenpachi zusammenstaucht, weil sie ihre Haori verloren haben. Als Yamamoto sie fragt, was sie denn glauben, was ein Haori sei und die drei mit "ein Mode-Statement" (Shunsui), "billige Kleidung" (Byakuya) und "überflüssiges Gewicht" (Kenpachi) antworten und Byakuya sogar vorschlägt das Geld aufzubringen, da es Haoris wie "Sand am Meer" gebe, verliert Yamamoto endgültig die Geduld und schreit die drei an. Thousend Year Blood War Saga thumb|left|170px|Shunsui muss einstecken Shunsui taucht auf einem Kommandantentreffen auf, wo er mit den anderen Kommandanten über die anstehende Invasion des Wandenreiches informiert wird. Sie erhalten allesamt den Befehl, sich auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Als das Wandenreich Soul Society angreift, ist Shunsui einer der ersten, welche den Gegner konfrontieren. Nachdem er davon gehört hatte, das die Sternritter ein Bankai stehlen können, sagt er, dass sie sich normalerweise auf das Fachwissen von Mayuri Kurotsuchi verlassen können. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es keine Gegner seien, welche ohne Bankai besiegt werden können, müsse früher oder später jemand geopfert werden. Ohne zu antworten, kommt sein Gegner auf ihn zu und zieht seine Spirituelle Waffe, eine Pistole, und schießt Shunsui's Hut weg. Darauhin taucht er hinter ihm auf, aktiviert sein Quincy: Vollständig und trifft Shunsuis rechtes Auge. Er geht etwas auf Distanz und gibt zu, dass sein Gegner ihn überrascht hat. thumb|right|200px|Shunsui durch Yamamoto motiviert Als er später Yamamoto's Reiatsu, welches sich auf dem Schlachtfeld bewegt, spürt, sagt er dem Sternritter, dass es sich so anfühlt, als ob Yamamoto mit ihm schimpfe, weil er Probleme mit seinem Gegner hat und er ihn nicht als Feigling erzogen hat. Shunsui verletzt den Quincy mit einer Attacke, woraufhin dieser entgegnet, dass es verständlich sei, das Shunsui's Kampfgeist zurückgekehrt ist, aber Shunsui sich irre, weil sein Boss Yamamoto besiegen würde, und dass sie nicht die einzigen wären, welche durch den Kampf ihres Anführers stärker würden. Shunsui antwortet, dass so eine Logik nicht mit Yamamoto funktioniere, woraufhin in der Ferne eine gewaltige Explosion zu sehen ist, welche den Sternritter verwundert. Später, als Shunsui's Lippe ohne Grund zu bluten beginnt, bemerkt er, dass Yamamoto sein Bankai aktiviert hat. Als Shunsui merkt, dass Yamamoto besiegt ist, erschrickt er und will zu ihm eilen, was seinem Gegner die Chance bietet ihn mit einigen weiteren Schüssen zu treffen. Nach dem Tod von Yamamoto ziehen sich die Angreifer vom Wandenreich erstmal zurück. Nach der Schlacht trauern die Kommandanten über den Verlust ihres Generalkommandanten und es kommt sogar zum Streit, als Shunsui sich plötzlich einmischt alle beruhigt und meint, dass sie erstmal darüber stehen müssten. Er erklärt, dass Yamamoto ihnen allen einen Schlag verpasst hätte, wenn er sie so sehen würde, und dass ihre oberste Aufgabe es nicht sei, den Verlust der verstorbenen zu betrauern, sondern die Verteidigung der Soul Society sicherzustellen. Shunsui begrüßt später mit den anderen Kommandanten die Königliche Garde, als diese auftaucht, um beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen und um die Schwerverletzten zu heilen. Einige Zeit später will Nanao Ise, seine Vizekommandantin, mit ihm sprechen, doch er erwidert nur das es vielleicht das letzte mal sei, dass sie sich sehen. Er erhielt einen Brief von der Zentralkammer der 46, in dem stand, dass er zum neuen General-Kommandanten auserwählt wurde. Anschließend geht er in die Zentralkammer der 46 und überredet sie, Kenpachi Zaraki in weiteren Kampftechniken unterweisen zu lassen, bei welchem sie anfangs dagegen stimmen, da er bereits ohne Training extrem stark war. Shunsui schlägt daraufhin vor, dass der erste "Kenpachi" die Unterweisung Zarakis übernimmt und ruft nach Retsu Unohana Trivia *In seiner Freizeit gibt er gerne mit seinen Kollegen, die das selbe Hobby wie er haben, eine Trinkparty, besucht seinen Buchhalter, oder hält ein Schläfchen. *Er liebt nach Sake schmeckende gedämpfte Brötchen und hasst grünen Tee. Außerdem isst er gerne Tokkuri (= mit Sake gefüllte Süßigkeiten), die er aus der beliebten Konditorei "Kuriya" kauft. Diese isst er immer dann, wenn Nanao schlecht gelaunt ist und ihm verbietet, Sake zu trinken. *Die Romanze, die er in den Seireitei-Nachrichten veröffentlicht hat "Der blumenfarbige Weg", ist nicht gerade beliebt. Er erhält weder Fanpost, noch werden ihm zu seinem Geburtstag Geschenke geschickt. Jedoch hat sein Bilderbuch, "Kuschelige Arme", an solcher Beliebtheit gefunden, dass es überall ausverkauft ist, jedoch ist es unbekannt, wann es eine zweite Ausgabe davon geben wird. Es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern, dass seine Autobiografie, "Meine schüchternen Kätzchen", die am absolut schlechtesten verkaufte Reihe ist. *Wie man es von einem Kommandant erwartet, besitzt Shunsui unglaubliche Kräfte, sein größtes Problem ist daher sein eigenes Desinteresse am Kampf. *Er neigt dazu, sich die Namen von süßen Mädchen zu merken. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Crysantheme und steht für "Wahrheit und Reinheit". *Er hat ein sehr einfaches Motto: "Amüsier dich" und es existiert auch ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht darüber, dass er einmal wöchentlich die Mitglieder seiner Kompanie zu einer Trinkparty einlädt, jedoch sind männliche Mitglieder nicht erwünscht und daher lässt sich schließen, dass es ein rein weibliches Zusammenkommen ist. Auch Rangiku Matsumoto, mit der er sich gut versteht und oft trinken geht, und ihre Begleiter sind jederzeit herzlich eingeladen, mit ihm einen drauf zu machen. Jedoch sah man ihn auch mal in einer Folge der "Shinigami Cup Golden"-Reihe mit Kenpachi Zaraki und einigen Mitgliedern der 11. Kompanie bei einem gemütlichen Trinkgelage zusammensitzen. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "Por Una Caveza" von "Carlos Gardel" aus dem Album "Volumen 4" zugeordnet. *Vermutlich trägt er einen weiteren farbigen Haori, wegen der Fähigkeit seines Schwertes Katen Kyoukotsu. *Kyōraku ist der einzige Shinigami, der zwei vollkommen unverbundene Katana hat. *Er sagt selbst, das es ihn langweilt, Männern beim reden zuzuhören, und dass er dann meist einschlafe. * Er hat Schwierigkeiten, gegen Frauen zu kämpfen, weshalb er seinem Zanpakuto auch nur auswich, bis diese dann weiterzogen. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Shunsui Kyōraku sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:90 :Defensivkraft:90 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:90 :Körperkraft:70 :Insgesamt: 530 Navigation en:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Syunsui Kyōraku pl:Shunsui Kyōraku ru:Сюнсуй Кьёраку Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:1. Kompanie Kategorie:8. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime